1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used to hold down tarps, awning covers and thin roof panels to prevent their removal or damage from high winds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Retractable awnings on buildings, trailers and RV's are very common. Such structures typically include a flexible roof panel that is rolled and unrolled from a roller bar that is stored in a horizontally aligned header box mounted on the surface of the building, trailer or RV. To extend the awning, the roller bar is removed from the header box and pulled outward. As the roller bar is pulled outward, the roof panel is slowly unrolled from the roller bar. After the roof panel has been unrolled to its desired length, vertical legs are installed under the ends of the roller bar to hold the installed under the ends of the roller bar to hold the roller bar in a fixed, elevated position. The down ropes or rigging is often used to keep the legs vertically aligned so that the roof panel remains taunted.
Because the roof panel is made of lightweight fabric or vinyl and because the roller bar is relatively light, they can be easily damaged by high winds. Most owners will retract the awning when high winds are forecasted. Unfortunately during calm wind conditions, sudden, unexpected high gusts may occur. To prevent damage caused by these unexpected, high gusts, rocks and sand bags are sometimes placed around the base of the vertical legs to prevent lifting. Sometimes, additional ropes may be attached to stakes driven into the ground to hold the ends of the roller bar down. Unfortunately, rocks, sandbags and ropes do not evenly distribute a downward force over the entire length of the roller bar which can cause the roller bar to bend. Another drawback with using rocks, sandbags and ropes is that installation and removal of these items are time consuming and become another item to store when traveling.
Tarps are often draped over objects located outdoors to protect the objects from U.V. light, wind, rain and snow. Tarps often include grommets evenly spaced apart along their edges to which ropes, elastic straps or cords may be attached to hold the tarp in place around the object. Because the grommets are located in fixed locations along the edge of the tarp, the amount of force exerted on the grommets may vary depending on the shape of the object. Gradually, the uneven distribution of forces may cause some of the grommets to tear away.
What is needed is a hold down system for a retractable roof or a tarp that stores in a compact configuration when not in use, can be easily assembled and installed, and that evenly distributes an anchoring weight along a desired edge to hold the retractable roof or tarp in place place during low to moderate winds.